Love Lost
by PCJanto
Summary: This is a sequel to Secret Place,where Jack and Ianto secret marriage is reveal during and unforeseen tragedy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

This is a sequel to Secret Place,where Jack and Ianto marriage is reveal during a unforeseen tragedy.

Special thanks to my beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl''

K+

Lost Love

Chapter-1

It had been three months since Ianto teammates had discovered his and Jack home within the hub. To Ianto surprise everyone has respected their wishes and hadn't invaded their privacy. Ianto felt that it could be due to the fact the night shifts had been practically eliminated due to them living there.

Ianto woke beside Jack after having a night of hot passionate sex and he smiled as he eased out of Jack arm to go to the bathroom to shower and dress quietly shut the door to their bedroom. Even on his day off, he always made Jack breakfast and coffee before he started work.

As the aroma of freshly perk coffee and food filled the underground home, Jack showered and dressed and tracked Ianto down and embraced him and gave him a kiss, before sitting down to breakfast.

Jack smiled, ''Ianto today you're off so stay out of the hub."

Ianto rolled his eyes "Jack I have to come through the hub to go out."

Jack frowned playfully, ''You know what I mean. Once Owen sees you he'll start whining for caffeine fix, so you're not to work in the hub unless it's a world crisis. You can always use the stairs leading into the tourist office, which avoid the hub if you want to leave."

"Jack, just remember, if you turn into a controlling husband I can always annul you since no one know we're married," Ianto warned. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto. ''Just you try Mr Harkness-Jones!'' Jack climbed into his office through the bunker door from their kitchen.

Ianto smiled, ''I so love that man," he thought as he cleaned the kitchen,bedroom, bathroom and the family room. Looking at the time Ianto gathered the laundry and headed to the laundry room that had been installed in the hub around the same time as the extra rooms, for the team to stay in during emergencies.

After completing his list of things to do, Ianto prepared Jack his favourite sandwich with a cup of his special blend industrial strength coffee and favourite chocolate bar and took it to his office from their kitchen. Ianto could see that Jack was busy with Owen down in the hub so he left the tray on Jack's desk with a note. Before leaving the hub to visit Rhiannon.

Rhiannon enjoyed spending time with Ianto. Ever since he and Jack had become a couple she had never seen her brother so happy, and they have become a closer family. His niece and nephew loved and adored him and their uncle Jack. After a day at the amusement park and cafe, Rhiannon and the kids thanked Ianto for and enjoyable day, Rhiannon kissing Ianto cheek.

"Remind me to thank Jack for making you so happy and for giving me my brother back.'' Ianto smiled and hugged his niece and nephew Mica and David goodbye.

As Ianto left he was unaware of three thugs who had been admiring his car.  
>Three streets from Rhiannon's house his car was bumped from behind. As he pulled over a young man approached with a gun and forced Ianto over to the passenger side before driving off while the car behind followed<p>

Ianto realized what is going on and knew if he didn't make a move before they reached their destination then there was no telling what would happen. When he seen the opportunity Ianto grabbed for the gun, which went off, shooting him in the thug slammed Ianto's head against the door of the car and continued driving, leaving Cardiff. As they entered a small town, Ianto's wallet and all ID was taken as he was dumped near a hospital ER entrance

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

K+

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl''

Chapter-2

Tosh and Gwen arrived at the hub with coffee from Starbucks. Tosh passed one to Owen who scowled. ''Jack, where the bloody hell is tea-boy?" Owen asked with his usual amount of good manners.

"Owen you know that today is Ianto's day off. He will not be in the hub." Jack replied and to prove his point took a long swig of the coffee Ianto had already made him.

''You're a cruel man Harkness. Why should you be the only one to enjoy tea-boy coffee on his day off?" Owen asked. "Because he loves me more than he loves you so there!" Jack replied childishly as he returned to his office.

Entering his office Jack spotted a tray with all his favourite things on his desk. Closing his eyes, he thanked the universe that gave him Ianto. The Welshman was his soul mate. He had never been loved or in love as he was with his gorgeous husband. Opening his eyes Jack was more determined that he and Ianto set a wedding date to remarry so that they could share their commitment to each other with family and friends around them.

The rift alarm sounded and Jack rushed from his office. "Tosh what do we have?''

"Jack a rift opening in Bute Park."

"Ok Owen Gwen with me, Tosh you keep us brief from here." Jack and his team rushed to where the rift opened.

Meanwhile outside Cardiff an unidentified man was discovered outside a hospital by nurse Ciara whilst she was on her break. After getting the doctors to take him inside and check him over it was clear that Ianto was in a coma.  
>Ciara asked to be assigned to his care. She couldn't explain it but she sensed there was something special about him. It was down to her to ensure that he would recover from having lost so much blood.<p>

As they returned to the hub, everyone laughed at finding a disfigured child's toy deposited from the rift. Gwen was laughing and pointing at Owen. "You should have seen the look on your face, it was priceless." She teased. ''Shut it Cooper, let's not mention the guppy look you had." Owen retorted. Tosh bowed her head to hide her smirk as Jack headed to his office.

''Tosh have you seen the love of my life?" Jack asked halfway up the stairs.

"Yes Jack, as soon as you all left he appeared and we confessed our undying love. We're running away to elope tonight." Tosh replied with a grin at the momentarily stunned look on Jack's face before he burst out laughing as he entered his office.

The tray was still on his desk and that was not like Ianto. Jack checked his watch and took the tray down to their kitchen but Ianto was nowhere to be seen. Jack shrugged and called Rhiannon.

"Hello Rhiannon, is my better half still there?"

"No Jack he left over an hour ago, although he did mention going to is anything wrong?" Rhiannon asked.

"Oh no Rhiannon I just miss him."

"You know, you two really need to commit and be done with it," Rhiannon laughed, if she only knew. "Rhiannon we are planning to,"

"Well it's about bloody time, bye Jack." Rhiannon laughed and hung up.

Since everything was quiet and there were no more rift alerts predicted, Jack told his team they could go home which delighted them all. As they left Jack couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

As there's no honour among thieves, after chopping Ianto car and having sold it in parts an argument erupt among the men which ended with one being killed. After planting Ianto's wallet on his body, the other two dumped it in the nearby bay.

As midnight approached Jack was frantic. He knew his husband would never go without calling him unless something was wrong. Leaving the hub Jack checked Tesco and as much of Cardiff he could before returning to the hub. Jack ran a tracer on Ianto's car with no results. Even when he pulled up the tracer each employee is fit with, Jack still got nothing. Although the team was due within hours Jack called them all to come in early.

As they arrived, Jack call a meeting in the board room.

Owen scoffed. ''What is the bloody emergency? You could at least have tea-boy make coffee. Now that I come to think of it where is he?" Tosh and Gwen sensed that Jack was getting angry and both of them gave Owen a kick under the desk for him to shut up.

"Ok, I called you because Ianto missing. It's as though he vanished in thin air. He was last seen leaving his sister after spending the day with her and her kids."

Owen was feeling like an idiot. "Jack I'm sorry."

Jack breathed deeply. "It's OK Owen but my main concern now is Ianto."

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl''

K+

Chapter-3

Tosh eyes filled with tears, thinking that something bad might have happened to her best friend. Gwen sighed. "Ok Jack what can we do?''

Jack rubbed his hand through his hair. "Owen, check with all the hospitals in and around Cardiff and see if they have a John Doe been admitted to the hospital or morgue. Tosh, I need you to check and see if there any way to pull up a trace on his car and his Torchwood implant. Gwen, check with Andy and your other police contacts to see if anything unusual has happen or been reported. I'm going to Rhiannon's in case he went back there.

" As everyone left they gave Jack and encouraging smile or hug. Owen stopped on the way out. "We'll find him mate.''

Ciara watched as Ianto rested and rubbed his cheek wondering just who could have done this to such a handsome young man. He probably has a family who are sick with worry right now.

"Good morning Ciara, how is our John Doe doing this morning?"

Ciara frowned, "Well he had a quiet night, but he's still in a coma," The doctor studied Ianto's chart on the end of his bed. "Do any of the authorities have any ideas who he is?"

"No but we believe he's a robbery victim. His wallet and all personal items are missing and no one knows how he made it here. Ciara, let's hope someone reports him missing and we can find his family."

Owen, Tosh and Gwen were discussing what they had found when Jack arrived.

They all went to the board room where Tosh spoke first. "Jack, I ran all systems that I could and came up empty. His car is either damaged beyond repair or been carjacked and dismantle the same with the implant; no signal."  
>Tosh lowered her head, careful not to show the tears clouding her eyes.<p>

Owen spoke next. "I check all hospitals in and around Cardiff and none have reported a John Doe but I have a friend who will keep checking and let me know. He owes me a favour."

As Gwen was about to speak, her mobile rang. "Hi Andy, ok we'll be right there." Gwen breathed deeply and looked at her teammates. ''A body has been pulled from the bay and Andy thinks we should come down to the morgue.'' As they filed into the SUV Jack was stoic and Gwen insisted on driving, knowing Jack wasn't in any shape to.

Andy was at the morgue when they arrived and he gave the details about the body, and showed them the contents that were on it. Jack's heart stopped as he spotted Ianto's wallet and ID. That was it, his life was over. How could he go on without his husband? As Gwen comforted him, Owen comforted Tosh.

Jack insisted on seeing the body and his team knew not to fight him when his mind was made up. Looking at the body lying on the metal slab and the contents in the wallet, Jack turned to his team.

This isn't Ianto,'' Gwen went to object but Jack stopped her, "Gwen I have seen Ianto's body so many times, don't you think I would recognize it in any condition?"

Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked on with pain and sadness for their boss. Jack was defiant in denial and all they could do was be there for him. As Andy cleared his throat, they looked up.

''There was also another item found among his possession." With that, Andy produced a smaller evident bag with a wedding ring inside. Seeing the ring Jack collapsed in complete devastation and his teammates gathered to comfort him. This wasn't a time for questions, only comfort and support.

As they returned to the hub, Owen told Gwen and Tosh to go home and he would stay with Jack, but they refused. Right now, they were more than Jack's team, they were his sisters and brother; his family. Gwen called Rhys who offered his sympathy to Jack and told Gwen to call if she needed him.

Ianto moaned as his eye opened. ''Where am I, how did I get here?" Ianto tried to sit up but he clearly didn't have the energy for it and slumped back onto the bed.

Ciara smiled ''You're in the hospital. You were shot and hit your head but you're a very lucky young man. Is there anyone I can call?" Ianto mumbled something incoherently before falling back into the darkness.

Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl''

K+

Chapter-4

Jack had been down in his and Ianto's home since returning from the morgue,the next day his team had showered and changed and Gwen and Owen left for the nearby cafe to collect breakfast. Tosh started on the hub's daily routine while waiting for them to return.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen took Jack's breakfast and coffee and knocked at the lower level entrance. Once inside, they found him sitting in the family room, holding a photo of him and Ianto, as the smell of whiskey smacked them in the face.

Jack was a broken man, who had lost everything and now he needed his friends. As Owen assisted Jack to the bathroom where he showered and changed and Tosh set up breakfast while Gwen cleaned up the empty whiskey bottles and glass which Jack must have shattered in anger.

Jack and Owen come out of the bedroom, Jack looking more like Jack, while Owen scowled. ''Bloody hell Harkness when you shower the water goes on you not me!'' Tosh and Gwen laughed and even Jack showed signs of a smirk.

"Jack we all love Ianto, and miss him," Gwen said as she and Tosh embraced him as they sat down to eat. Jack nodded. "Jack they think it was carjacking," Andy interviewed a store owner who recognized Ianto picture and said Ianto called in earlier and stopped by to pick up a bottle of malt whiskey, saying it was his husband's favourite and hard to find, he wanted to surprise him on his birthday." Jack smile as tears slide down his face.

''Jack, is there something you're not telling us?'' Tosh asked gently.

"Gwen Tosh, Owen, Ianto and I were more than lovers. This home was just one of our secrets and I'm surprised you all hadn't figured it out yet. The night we showed you our secret home; Ianto wanted to tell you them but I wanted to wait." Jack explained.

Tosh realised what he was implying. ''Jack were you and Ianto married?"

Jack smiled wanly. ''Yes Tosh we were. The ring at the morgue was Ianto's and it belonged to my father years ago.''

Bloody hell, you and Ianto were married?" Owen asked with a frown and Gwen was shock. ''But when how, you were always here." (Although Jack and Ianto were a couple she still held out some hope that one day they would be together.)

After we created our home, I asked Ianto to marry me, but the rift never let us plan a proper wedding, so we went to a justice of the peace and were married. We were planning another wedding with our family and close friends keeping this one secret. Looks like that won't happen now." Jack whispered looking at the ring in his hand.

Owen motioned for Gwen and Tosh to leave and once they were alone Owen sat next to Jack. "I know what you are going through, but it will get better. Just like my Katie, Ianto will always be with you right here," Owen explained pointing to his heart. "It's been a few years but I still remember what poem was read at her funeral.

"Miss me but let me go,

Miss me a little but not too long

And not with your head bowed low

Miss me but let me go

Remember the love that we once shared

I will always be with you''

Jack that is what Ianto would want, you to miss him and mourn him but to let him go. He will always be with you."Jack closed his eye and breathed deeply. ''Owen I fought so hard not to love him because I knew he would leave me, but not this way and not this soon.''

Owen for the first time had seen a side of Captain Jack Harkness he hoped he never see again. Seeing Jack break down like this was unnerving. It was like when you're a kid and you see your dad crying. Owen couldn't help but to embrace him.

Rhiannon and her family were devastated by Ianto death. Despite her grief, she reminded Jack he would always be part of the family and Mica and David's Uncle Jack. Rhiannon thanked him for making her brother so happy and bringing them closer as a family.

As the days passed Tosh, Gwen and Owen watched as Jack tried to deal with Ianto's death. Jack was often being reckless and taking unnecessary risks. The team feared that without Ianto Jack would leave again. And this time for good, Gwen wanted to confront Jack. ''Owen we have to talk to him"

Owen snapped. "Gwen back off give him space. It's kind of obvious now that he really loved him and you can't erase that overnight. How would you like it if Rhys carked it and we all told you to just get over it? Tosh looked on feeling slightly pleased that Owen finally shut Gwen up. Even with Ianto death she still couldn't accept Jack truly loved Ianto.

Ianto sat up in bed as Dr Hopkins enter the room with Ciara. "Well young man,Ciara says you're ready to leave us. Ianto smiled. ''Yes I am."

Dr Hopkins examined Ianto wound and was pleased with the way it healing."Ciara will hate to see you leave."

Ciara blushed, ''Dr Hopkins is only teasing but we do need to update your medical file and contact information as well any next of kin. What all do you know about why you're here?"

Ianto nodded, "My name is Ianto Harkness-Jones and I live in Cardiff, after visiting my sister and her family, I was carjacked and robbed. Now could you tell me how long I've been here and when I can leave?"

Ciara spoke up, "Ianto you been her over a week close to two."

"I've been out for that long?" Ianto asked.

Dr Hopkins looked over Ianto latest test result, "Well we've already removed the IV central lines and other attachments so today I want to start you on a soft diet and see how you tolerate food and liquid. If everything go ok then you can leave as soon as tomorrow. Would you like us to contact someone to come for you?"

Ianto realized it would be better if he went home on his own to try and cushion the shock since it had been so long. Knowing Jack, it was highly likely that Cardiff and the hub had been declared a war zone. "No I'll be fine Dr Hopkins.''

Ciara watched Ianto. ''Ianto do you need help getting home? It's just that I have two grandkids who live in Cardiff and I often visit the city, so if you leave tomorrow I can drop you off." Ciara offered.

"Yes, thank you so much, I will repay you once I get home." Ianto replied.

Nurse Ciara walked over and kissed Ianto on the forehead. "Don't worry Caraid; I would hope someone would do the same for my grandsons if they need help. So if everything goes ok today, tomorrow we'll get you home to Cardiff."

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood, it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl'' who took the time to review this story and did some improvements to make it better,while study for exam,you're awesome

K+

Chapter-5

The next morning, Ianto and Ciara were on their way to Cardiff. Ianto couldn't help but thanks the stars for Ciara. She was a lovely woman who seemed to go out of her way to help others. Ianto thought of all she done for him not only had she sat by his bedside reading to him, making sure he had clothes and now helping him to get home. He had talk to the other nurses and learnt a lot about Ciara. He and Jack had to do something for her and her family.

Ianto thanked Ciara as she dropped him off near the tourist office, giving her a kiss and promise they would see each other again. Finding the tourist office locked, Ianto knew how to giggle the knob a certain way to unlock it. Once inside he took the stairs down to his home. Ianto's only thoughts were of his husband, opening the door Ianto was greeted by the smell of stale whiskey, a dirty disarrayed home and Jack nowhere in light. Ianto heart broke as he thought of what Jack must have been going through not knowing where he was or if he was alive.

After cleaning their home, Ianto opened the air vent installed in each room to bring fresh air in from outside. Ianto checked the CCTV and he wondered where everyone was. Ianto went into the hub and looked around thinking about how he missed Owen sarcastic remarks, Gwen untidy desk and Tosh constantly clicking on her keyboard. Ianto went to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, and setting 5 mugs on a tray.

While waiting impatiently for the team's return, Ianto cleaned up the hub,tidied the desks, treated Myfanwy to chocolate, walked up to Jack office and tidied his desk, smiling at the picture Jack had of them. Ianto suddenly started feeling dizzy and he scolded himself for being so stupid by letting his OCD take over. He staggered to the bedroom before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep.

The team arrived back at the hub after having lunch at the nearby cafe. As he unlocked the Tourist office door, Jack turned to his team. ''I want to thank you guys for being here for me.''

Owen frowned, "Yeah, whatever now do we have to stand here all day when I have a desk with a comfortable chair downstairs?" As everyone burst out laughing,Gwen pushed the button leading to the hub. Suddenly everyone came to a complete stop as the aroma of freshly made coffee filled the hub.

Gwen grabbed Tosh arm. "OK what the hell is going on? Jack forbade anyone from touching the coffee machine since Ianto's death." If there was an intruder why would they be making coffee?

"Maybe Snow White broke in?" Tosh muttered looking around at the tidied hub.

Owen and Jack pulled out their gun. Jack signalled for Owen to move towards the kitchen and for Tosh and Gwen who were now armed to move towards the autopsy bay as he covered the front. On his signal they all sprang into action and came up empty handed.

"Tosh, pull up CCTV in and around the hub. Owen, check the autopsy bay and see if anything missing. Gwen, you're with me. As they headed for his office Tosh screamed causing everyone to run to her desk. "Tosh what is it?'' Jack asked.

Tosh nervously swallowed. ''Look Jack, it, it can't be." Gwen clapped her hands to her mouth and she let out a small scream. Owen stared in shock.  
>''What the bloody hell is this? If this is some kind of joke I don't find it funny."<p>

Jack looked on in shock. ''Tosh can you zoom in closer?" Everyone watched as the expression on Jack's face changed before running down the stairs. After giving him a two second head start his teammates followed with their guns in hand.

Jack opened the door to their home, finding it clean. Jack rushed to the bedroom where he found Ianto asleep. ''Owen! Owen, get in here now!'' Owen entered to find Jack hugging Ianto to him. ''Jack, Jack let him go, get out of the way!" Owen performed a quick examination. "I think he'll be ok, but let's get him to the autopsy bay so I can fully examine him."

Jack, Tosh and Gwen waited impatiently in the hub for Owen. Owen called for them to come down to the autopsy bay. When they arrived they found Ianto awake and smiling as he seen Jack, who embraced him. As they both share words of endearment, as the others look on with tear filled their eyes. (A fact Owen would later deny)

Jack turned to Owen. ''Is he ok?"

"Yes Jack, why don't Tosh and Gwen get us some of tea-boy's coffee and go to the board room and he can tell you all what he told me." Jack nodded in agreement.

Jack held onto Ianto as if he would disappear if he let go. Ianto told about being carjacked and left for dead before being discovered by a caring nurse name Ciara. The team told Ianto about the body with his ID and thinking he was dead. Tosh looked at Ianto and smiled. ''Congratulations on your marriage by the way.'' As everyone laughed, talked, cried and hugged, Owen notice Ianto getting tired.

"Jack, I'll do rotation tonight so why don't you take tea-boy downstairs and rest." Jack smiled and thanked as he and Ianto went to their bedroom.

PLEASE LEAVE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Torchwood , it all belongs to the BBC and RTD

Special thanks to my wonderful beta reader ''Whitecrossgirl'' you're awesome,and to all who put this story on their list for alert and favourite ,hugs and kisses to Janto-Lover who took the time to review

M-Some mild sexual concepts

Chapter-6

Walking Ianto into their bedroom, Jack kissed him softly as a tear slid down his face. Ianto kissed the tears away. Looking into his eyes, Jack lay Ianto on the bed and as they stared lovingly into each other eyes and began to undress each other, Jack was careful not to hurt his precious lover and husband as their naked bodies moulded together as one in hot passionate sex. when they finished, they confessed their undying love, both crying tears of happiness. One for a love he thought he had lost forever. The other for a love he had longed to be reunited with.

Lying in blissful afterglow, Jack opened the bedside drawer and turned to Ianto. Raising his hand, Jack put his ring on Ianto's finger again. "It's where it belongs again, on your finger so there no reason to keep it in your wallet now." Ianto was thrilled to see his ring after thinking it was lost forever.

The next morning Owen was giving a gourmet breakfast with all the coffee he desired complimentary of Ianto as Jack had told how the team supported him in his time of need especially Owen. After hearing the latest from his teammate,and completing his morning duty in the hub, they left to visit Rhiannon who naturally shocked and overjoyed to see her brother alive.

Ianto had told Jack about Ciara and he had learnt she always wanted to own a bed and breakfast and move her widowed daughter and young's grandkids with her. Imagine Ciara's surprise when a lawyer visited her at the hospital and giving her sole ownership papers to a newly established Bed and Breakfast in her hometown. Ciara was flabbergasted before the only information the lawyer would give her was that the benefactor said to tell her they were from ''Cardiff", and he hoped her and her family will be happy. Ciara knew then it was from Ianto.(with Jack help)

Jack and Ianto had invited all their friends and family including Ciara and her family to their favourite Italian restaurant. Imagine their surprise to learn it was for their wedding. The biggest surprise for Rhiannon was seeing her son and daughter standing beside their uncle Jack and Ianto dressed in a tux and princess gown. She thought they were at a sleepover.

As the night came to a close Jack and Ianto thanked everyone for coming and during their toast Ianto turn to Ciara and ask that she stand. Ianto told everyone how she saved him and stayed by his side giving him support to continue fighting. Ciara's daughter cried as her grandsons realize how amazing their grandmother was.

The End


End file.
